NepalRawr
NepalRawr |nativename = नेपालRawr|image = RAWR.png|imagewidth = 200px|caption = Kukri? GURKHA! GURKHA! GURKHA! RAWR!!!|reality = ���� Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal ����|government = Federal Parliamentary Republic|friends = UKball Chinaball Tringapore USAball Israelcube Germanyball Belgiumball OhioRawr TampaRawr|enemies = Bhutanball|language = Nepali|religion = Hinduism (main) Buddhism ( Vajrayana) Islam Christianity|founded = 2008|ended = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace =कुनै |status = |capital = Kathmanduball|likes = War, Gurkhas, Khukuris, Himalayas, human trafficking|military = |bork = RAWR RAWR|notes = RAWR|affiliation = UNball SAARCball|food = Dal, Buffalo, Momo|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of NepalRawr|predicon = Kingdom of Nepal|hates = Bhutan, rebels}} NepalRawr '(officially known as the '''Federal Democratic Republic of NepalRawr)'is a non-ball country landlocked between Indiaball and Chinaball who has the highest mountains. It has a monster shape because its unique triangular flag is a freak amongst regular flags. History NepalRawr's birth date is unknown, since no written records exist of that, but he is generally believed to have been born in 1768, and is believed to have descended from the Indian princely state Rawrs, because of their similar shapes. A small part of his clay was seceded to UKball in 1816 after the Anglo-Nepalese War. It has remained neutral in clay disputes between his neighbours of Indiaball and Chinaball. He is famous for having the highest mountains on his clay, something which Tuvaluball and Maldivesball envy. He is also famous and respected for producing very fierce Gurkha warriors that have fought for UKball against Empire of Japanball and Talibanball, amongst others. In 2015, NepalRawr was left unconscious and injured for several days after being struck by a strong earthquake which shook not only his clay, but also Indiaball's. USAball, Chinaball and especially Indiaball and many other countryballs came to their help. Though Indiaball is bloody opportunist and instead of helping people, they were just taking pictures. At present Indiaball has imposed blockade on NepalRawr. Personality NepalRawr, can be very fierce and very gentlemanlike, due to his colonial history with UKball, and his 'speech' can often be translated to perfect English that often follows the speech patterns of other (former) Anglospheric countryballs, usually UKball, Indiaball, and Tringapore. Friends * UKball - Scared Of Nepal as the only clay not totally claimed * UNball - Thanks for giving aid during the earrrrrthqauke. * OhioRawr and TampaRawr- Best US state and city ever! Is of also best friends cause we both can into RAWR! * Chinaball - Largest trade partner and very helpful to us since India blockade us and further before. RAWR!!! I used to invade Tibet in 1855. * Chileball, Japanball, Indonesiaball, Iranball - Earrrrrrthquake buddies Complicated * Indiaball - Damn it! Enough with the blockade! * jacksfilms - You make fun op my '''appearance and my grammar?? RAWR! GURKHA GURKHA! KILL HIM!!! * Bhutanball - 1990s NEVER FORGET!!! But still Himalayan buddies. But, I'M STILL A MONSTER OF HIMALAYAS!!! RAWR? lol no but i can into vandalizing hehe i guess nepal can into space Gallery End of the Indiasaurs.png|Nepal was the only survivor of the British arrival in India. Neighbors.png 392-The-Dragon-King1.png Nepal's Problem.png oYpQlFy.png Slovakia6.png G2xvscz.png ILn7moS.png RMgdZoC.png W63Le8Q.png B7hYDoR.png Nepal and Ohio.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Sd06SiH.png fLVliUe.png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg Opera Mundi new.png 28bw7iw2298x.png EOzEtrb.png YXlC2Mk.png MyFJetr.png VoNkUek.png 크리스마스.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png I8ftf11.png ICedUau.png ErQuQ4s.png Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:Buddhist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Hindu Category:Nepalrawr Category:Homosex Removers Category:Nepali Speaking Countryball Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Highland Category:Independent Category:Rawr Category:Non-ball Shaped. Category:Landlocked Category:Himalaya Category:Curry Category:Aryan Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Uncolonized Category:Elongated Category:Human rights removers Category:Sun Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Honor killings users Category:Women rights removers Category:Developing countryball Category:Roof of the world Category:LDC countries Category:Monsters Category:Isolated